Fancy Meeting You Here
by CuriousAndStupid
Summary: "What are you doing here?" Waverly whisper shouted, half-way under the buffet and half not. "I'm hiding from my mother! What are you doing here?" The ginger replied, her eyes narrowing at the other girl. "I'm trying to hide from my ex-boyfriend! So, please, move over!" - They're under a table. Literally what more do you want?


Im wayhaught trash. Deal with it. Or drop me a review or message.

* * *

Waverly stood, awkwardly, by the buffet in the packed marquee, the chatter of people around her digging a migraine into her temple. The youngest Earp loved her older sister, Willa, as much as she could. Whilst they very rarely saw eye-to-eye and Willa had been the one to terrorise her childhood instead of protect her through it, she knew the woman would never let anything happen to her. However, she hadn't seen her in years, so hanging around her new friends and colleagues and family at her wedding by herself wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. She tried to make conversation with these strangers, honestly she did, but most of them were just as cold and standoffish as Willa was. ' _I guess that explains why they like her so much_.' Waverly had thought after her older sisters friend had excused herself out of conversation to go and congratulate Willa on her new engagement, even though she was pretty sure she had seen her do so 20 minutes before.

Waverly sighed and her eyes searched the crowds of laughter and conversation for somebody she knew, or at least somebody who was a decent enough person to talk to her for more then 5 minutes. She was the nicest person in Purgatory, for christ sakes, it shouldn't be this hard.

All of this would be undeniably easier to get through if Wynonna was here. The youngest Earp mentally cursed her sister for leaving her alone to deal with the union of Willa and her boyfriend, now husband, Robert Del Rey. She had RSPV'd a 'yes', meaning Waverly, thankfully, didn't have to try and desperately search for a date, but of course a case came up a week before they were due to fly out to California, where the ceremony was being held, which meant she just _had_ to go to Florida instead because the mysterious case of the missing bus-worth of people just _had_ to be solved immediately by her sister and her partner. Like _no one else could do it_.

"Sorry, baby girl," Wynonna had said over the phone, her voice coming in an almost indecipherable crackle, "Doll's says this is super important. You know I wouldn't ditch you if I had a choice."

So the young brunette had shuffled to the airport by herself, and hopped on the plain to deal with her distant sister for the next few days alone. Thankfully, the oldest Earp had not been that eager to socialise either, which Waverly was fine with until now, as she anticipated spending the entire night by herself.

Just then, her eyes landed on someone recognisable, and the familiarity of the face would have made Waverly ecstatic in another circumstance, were it not for the fact that that particular face belonged to her ex-boyfriend, Champ Hardy.

"Crap! What is he doing here!?" Waverly hissed to herself as she glared at the floor and allowed a hand to come up to cover her eyes in a terrible camouflage. _Of course_ Willa invited him. After all, she had been pretty close friends with his older brother, so it made sense. But why the hell, out of all the people in Purgatory, did it have to be him? Also, why would she not tell Waverly that!?

She glanced up quickly for a double-check to make sure it was him, and, lucky for her, she noticed his gaze was sweeping over the crowd, his line of sight rapidly approaching her.

"Double crap!" Wavily squealed, her head ducking as she tried to search for a place to hide.

She ducked under the buffet table, almost screaming when she came face to face with another person. The redheaded woman in a grey pant suit who was kneeling on the floor, raised a finger to her lips and shushed her desperately.

"What are you doing here!?" Waverly whisper shouted, half-way under the buffet and half not.

"I'm hiding from my mother! What are you doing here?" The ginger replied, her eyes narrowing at the other girl.

"I'm trying to hide from my ex-boyfriend! So, please, move over!" She cried as quietly as possible, almost begging. With a nod, the other woman shuffled over and Waverly scrambled the rest of the way under the table to kneel beside the stranger.

"Oh my god, thank you." She sighed, her breathing heavy, and she finally took in her table-mate. The woman seemed tall, though it was had to judge due to her kneeling position, but her head was ducked a significant amount more than Waverly's in order to accommodate herself comfortably. Or, as comfortable as possible. Her gorgeous, fiery red hair was pulled back and pinned into a braid, and the sleeves of her blazer was pushed up her forearms, revealing strong, lean muscle that worked to brace herself against the floor. The woman was stunning, all doe brown eyes and full lips, and it was only then did the brunette notice how close they were due to the small amount of space under the table, and the air suddenly felt hotter to her.

"Not problem." The girl flashed her a dimpled smile and Waverly almost melted, but gathered herself and smiled back, proud that she received a light blush in those cheeks.

"I'm Waverly."

"Nicole. Nicole Haught. So, ex-boyfriend here?"

"Yeah," Waverly grumbled, wiping her sweaty hands on the skirt of her green strapless dress, "God, I hate my sister for inviting him. Well, his brother. But effectively him. He is the worst. Like, why would she not tell me?"

Nicole seemed confused, raising an eyebrow at the other girl, "And your sister is…"

"The one in the white dress." Waverly giggled.

"Willa? Your sister is Willa? I didn't even know she had any sisters…" The redhead trailed off,

"Yeah, she, um, doesn't talk about me all that much. We actually has another, too. How'd you know get dragged here then?"

"My sisters friends with her? And then my mom made friends with her too… I don't know her personally, but I've had to sit through a lot of lunch's with her and my family. I don't think she likes me all that much." Nicole explained, her hand coming up from the ground to scratch the back of her head nervously.

"Well, that's Willa. I honestly didn't think enough people would come to the ceremony. I'm surprised how many people like her enough to turn up." The two shared a laugh before Waverly switched the subject, "So, why are you hiding from your mom?"

"She keeps trying to fix me up with guys. It doesn't matter how many times I tell her I'm gay, apparently I just haven't 'met the right man'. For god sake, woman, I showed up to this thing in a suit! How much gayer can you get?"

Another laugh was shared between them.

"Wouldn't know. I'm bisexual." Waverly shrugged, and she tried not to blush at the small, hopeful spark that flitted briefly through Nicole's eyes as she said that. The brunette wasn't usually one to divulge her sexuality so freely, the very process of saying it had taken her years to get through without mumbling like a shy school girl. But here she was, throwing it around so casually, and willingly, and the brunette couldn't help but feel exhilaration shooting through her.

"Well, Waverly Earp, do you want to get out from under this table so I can buy you a drink and we can hide out front?" Nicole grinned, her confidence clear, but nervous hopefulness filling those soft, brown eyes. Waverly's heart leaped in her chest, so she smiled at the other woman.

"Nicole, it's an open bar. But, sure, I'd love to."

Short and sweet. Just like Waverly. next one will be longer. Probably.

HMU on Tumblr: .com


End file.
